Le Royaume de Grande-Bretagne
by Alexander45
Summary: Harry Potter est abandonne par ses parents, mais un homme le trouve et fait de lui l’heritier du royaume de Grande Bretagne… resume complet a linterieur
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première FanFiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vous laisse avec de plus amples informations :

Rating : T (au cas où)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui sort de mon entière imagination.

Résumé :

Harry est abandonné par ses parents pour son frère, le Survivant. Dumbledore tente de tuer pour une raison inconnue mais un homme vole à son secours, un homme, qui l'aidera à mener sa vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

17 ans. 17 ans qu'il avait été abandonné, comme un vulgaire objet, 17 ans que sa vie avait changé. Et surtout, 17 ans qu'il était là. Pour toute personne qui se faisait lâchement abandonné, cette situation aurait été triste, mais pas pour Harry. La seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir en pensant à sa « famille » était la haine, ainsi qu'un profond désir de vengeance.

Harry observa pour la millième fois le décor de sa luxueuse chambre. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel il était lui même allongé. Les principales couleurs qui dominaient la pièce étaient le bleu et le blanc. 

La porte s'ouvrît, laissant passer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Celui-ci se nommait Kevin Smith, et il était le majordome personnel du jeune homme.

Harry ne regarda même pas qui était entrée, car il savait pertinemment que Kevin était la seule personne qui osait entrer sans sa permission. Au bout de quelques minutes le majordome s'impatienta et toussota légèrement.

Harry se leva et interrogea silencieusement l'homme brun qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'expliquer :

\- Il y a du nouveau, mon Prince. Liam Potter va partir chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances, ce qui signifie que plus aucun sort ne le protège.

\- Voila qui est réjouissant, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sur, mon Prince.

Kevin observa avec attention le beau jeune homme qui lui ferait face. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés et son regard émeraude le fixait intensément. Son corps musclé, dû à ses entraînements et au Quidditch, était recouvert d'une chemises d'un blanc immaculé et d'une veste en cuir du style moldu. Il avait mis un pantalon de toile bleu marine qui s'assortissait avec le reste.

Le majordome se remémora le jour où il l'avait trouvé, Dumbledore avait déjà commencé la formule du Sortilège de Mort lorsqu'il le désarma. Mais Dumbledore avait transplaner avant qu'il ne le capture.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, l'enfant dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la chambre du petit Louis, qui était héritier du trône de Grande-Bretagne Magique. Le petit bambin avait été placé chez le majordome personnel du Roi pour sa sécurité.

Malheureusement, lorsque Kevin arriva le bébé était inconscient, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il était mort.

Kevin avait appris plus tard dans la nuit l'assassinats du Roi et de la Reine. Alors il décida que Harry James Potter, le Survivant rejeté par sa famille, deviendrait Harry Louis Pendragon, dernier héritier d'Arthur Pendragon, Prince de Grande-Bretagne, Lord Pendragon, Compte d'Angleterre et Baron d'Ecosse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liam Potter, le Survivant, jouer dans le jardin de la maison des Weasley avec ses deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Liam était un garçon arrogant, tout comme son père, et ne cherchant qu'à s'attirer des ennuis. Ron était hautain et maladroit. Hermione ne s'essaie de répéter des définitions appris dans les livres.

Tous chez ses personnes inspirées le dégoût et pourtant, ils étaient idolâtrés par tous. Pour une simple raison : Liam Potter était le Survivant.

Les trois amis rentrèrent dans la maison — qui ne tenait que grâce à des sortilèges — lorsque Molly Weasley les appela pour manger. A la table se tenait déjà assis énormément de monde : Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et Georges ainsi que la dernière fille Weasley, Ginny.

Ils s'assirent et la conversation dériva sur Poudlard, et celui qui l'a dirige…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se tenait debout sur l'estrade, son majordome à sa droite et le ministre de la magie — Rufus Scrimgeour — à sa gauche. Devant lui, tous les Aurors, policiers magiques, membres du Magenmagot, travailleurs au ministère, Tous.

Derrière lui, un immense rocher, mais se qui comptait, c'était se qui était planté dedans. Excalibur. L'épée de son ancêtre : Arthur Pendragon.

\- Nous sommes ici pour le couronnement de sa Majesté Lord Harry Louis Pendragon, héritier de la couronne, Compte d'Angleterre et Baron d'Ecosse, tonna la voix du ministre. Pour prouver que vous êtes bien un Pendragon, vous devez retirez la mystérieuse épée Excalibur de son rocher !

Harry s'approcha, gravi au sommet de la grosse pierre et plaça ses main sur le manche. Il prit une grosse inspiration et retira l'épée d'un coup sec. Celle-ci se mit à luire et tous les hommes de la salle s'agenouillèrent devant le Roi. Le ministre plaça la couronne sur la tête d'Harry et il s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

Harry Potter était mort, il ne restait plus rien de lui, en revanche, Harry Pendragon était bel et bien vivant, et comptait bien le vanger…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien qu'il soit très court, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus.

Si jamais vous vous demander comment Harry a fait pour avoir du sang de Pendragon, c'est parce que Kevin — le majordome — a effectué un sortilège qui lui enlève toute liaison avec les Potter, ce qui signifie également pourquoi Harry est blond.

Laissez une petite Rewiew — je sais pas comment ça s'écrit — sa fait toujours du bien, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, mais constructif.

Alexander


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma FanFiction. Quelques infos au cas où :

Résumé :

Harry est abandonné par ses parents pour son frère, le Survivant. Dumbledore tente de tuer pour une raison inconnue mais un homme vole à son secours, un homme, qui l'aidera à mener sa vengeance.

Merci beaucoup au Rewiew, cela fait énormément plaisir.

Marie : Pourquoi ne demande tu pas toi même à Dumbledore ? Sinon, tu le sera plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Flash-back _**

Kevin marchait tranquillement dans les longs et interminables couloirs du ministère de la magie. Du au de ses 25 ans, il était déjà très haut gradé au ministère, de par son statue de majordome personnel du roi.

En effet, les Smith servaient depuis longtemps la prestigieuse famille Anglaise. Et le Roi avait un confiance si forte en le jeune Smith qu'il lui laisser même la garde de son fils, l'héritier du Royaume.

Kevin avait dû quitter son domicile pour cause d'une lettre du ministre, l'informant d'une situation urgente.

Smith entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et fixa le ministre. Celui-ci le regarda surpris un instant avant de le questionner :

\- Vous avez lu la Gazette ?

\- Non, pas que je sache.

Le ministre sortit du tiroir de son bureau un exemplaire de la célèbre Gazette du Sorcier avant de la tendre en direction du majordome.

En gros titre énoncé :

_**Vous savez qui anéanti **par Rita Skeeter,_

_En effet, en cette nuit du 31 octobre, le célèbre mage noir connu sous le nom de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a été détruit. La personne ayant réussi à battre le mage noir n'est autre que Liam Potter, le fils de l'Auror James Potter._

_Le garçon, ayant à peine un an, aurait survécu au sortilège de mort avant de le retourner à son adversaire. James et Lily Potter, ayant échappé de peu à la mort, ont tenu à nous raconter l'exploit de leurs fils, p6._

_Description de l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, p7._

_L'Auror James Potter, p9._

_Albus Dumbledore, p11._

Kevin leva les yeux vers le ministre et commença :

\- Le journal peut parfois dire n'importe quoi !

\- Kevin… C'est vrai.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Si, et les preuves son la.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Kevin quitta le bureau sans même dire au revoir et avança rapidement vers l'ascenseur quand il vit du coin de l'œil quelques choses de suspect. La porte qui menait au département des Mystères n'était pas fermée, hors, nous étions dimanche, et les langues de plombs ne travaille pas se jour là.

Il sortit sa baguette et entra dans la salle. Au fond, un homme de grande taille pointer sa baguette magique vers un bambin assis par terre qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience de la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Kevin désarma l'homme mais il s'enfuit par la porte de secours. Le jeune homme était persuadé d'avoir entendu la formule du sortilège de mort avoir été à moitié prononcé. Il s'approcha du bambin et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Liam Potter, comme il l'avait vu sur la photo de la Gazette, mais il compris bien vite qu'il restait fausse route, car les yeux du garçon était verts, et ceux de Liam chocolat.

Ne pouvant le laisser là, Kevin pris le bébé dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois chez lui, il se dirigea vérifier que le jeune Prince allait bien et que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il le trouva étendu sur le sol.

Kevin pensa qu'il avait du s'endormir mais vit qu'il ne respirait plus. Pris d'un élan de panique le majordome vérifia le poul du garçon mais ne pu constater qu'une chose, le Prince était mort.

Il se retourna vers le petit garçon qu'il avait trouvé et lança sur lui le sort _Révélio_, permettant de connaître l'identité du jeune homme. Le nom de _Harry Potter _apparurent ainsi que _fils de James et Lily Potter, frère de Liam Potter._

Une pensée folle traversa l'esprit du majordome, elle était certe risquée et mauvaise, mais c'était le seul moyen de préserver la lignée royale, sinon, le royaume tomberait au main du Magenmagot, et donc de Dumbledore.

Son idée était d'échanger le sang des deux gamins, plus personne ne se soucierait de Harry Potter de toute façon, et pourtant, c'était le vrai survivant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un Harry âgé à présent de onze ans se tenait à côté de Kevin, le jeune homme avait était accepté à la très prestigieuse école Jirkey, qui se trouve dans un endroit inconnu (on est même pas sûr que c'est sur Terre).

Le garçon attendait le carrosse qui devait le conduire jusqu'à Jirkey, il était, comme tout les ans, tirée par six Sombrals. Kevin, qui se tenait à ses côtés, remarqua l'appréhension du jeune Prince et tenta en vain de le le détendre.

Lorsque le carrosse arriva, Harry monta dedans et, avec un dernier regard au majordome, s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Les cours commencèrent le lendemain et Harry ne se fit aucun ami, tous préférant le comparer à un Dieu, se qui était loin d'être le cas, en tous cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kevin observa avec admiration les résultats de l'examen définitif du Prince, Harry avait pendant six ans fait un travail acharné pour les obtenir, et maintenant, il l'est avait.

_Examen réalisé par Harry Pendragon, élève de l'école de Sorcellerie de Jirkey._

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal mention_

_Métamorphose : Optimal _

_Sortilège : Optimal mention_

_Potion : Optimal _

_Botanique : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Magie Noire : Optimal mention _

_Avec un résultat de 6/6, nos plus sincères félicitations._

_Grégoire McMillan, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Jirkey._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Petit chapitre pour vous expliquer l'enfance d'Harry, les prochains seront évidemment plus long.

Mettez une Rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Je ne posterai pas avec un rithme précis, je peux mettre trois jours comme deux semaine !

Salut !

Alexander


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut !

Voici mon troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et quelques persos, sinon tout est à J. K. Rowling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, entouré de quatre gardes et de Kevin, pénétra dans le ministère de la magie. Il se dirigea vers le département des mystères où se retrouvaient entassés toute les prophéties.

Il chercha pendant plus d'une heure en vain. Il s'approcha alors du Langue-de-Plomb qui se trouvait à l'entrée et lui demanda :

\- Seriez-vous où je pourrais trouver la prophétie _96 _?

Le Langue-de-Plomb regarda ses notes avant de répondre :

\- Cette prophétie n'existe pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Désolé, mais aucune prophétie de se numéro n'est enregistrée ici.

\- C'est impossible, alors quelqu'un l'a peut-être enlevé ?

\- Seul le ministre, le Capitaine des Aurors et le Grand Manitou ont accès à cette salle, et les Langues de Plomb bien sûr.

\- Dumbledore y a eu accès ?

\- Sa dernière visite remonte à 16 ou 17 ans, je ne crois pas que…

\- Merci, lança Harry qui courrait déjà vers la sortie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Tu en est sur Kevin ?

\- Je ne peu l'affirmer avec exactitude mon Seigneur, mais la silhouette correspond ainsi que les dates.

\- Il me faut cette prophétie Kevin, elle seul peu me donner le chemin à suivre.

\- Vous l'aurez mon Prince, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai mon vieil ami.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liam Potter, 16 ans, se tenait assis dans un des confortables fauteuils du Terrier. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, l'entourait. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, il avait tenté en vain de l'anéantir, mais personne ne semblait l'aider.

Et aussi, il y avait un nouvel « héritier » au trône de Grande-Bretagne, un jeune homme qui semblait sortir de nul part. Cela l'embêtait car il aurait fallut d'un homme intelligent au pouvoir, et pas d'un prince prétentieux. Un homme comme Dumbledore.

Liam retournait à Poudlard pour sa sixième année en Septembre. Étant au mois d'août, il lui fallait rapidement allait chercher ses fournitures scolaires, mais vu son statut, il fallait que les Aurors l'accompagnent, chose qu'il détestait.

Aujourd'hui il lui fallait acheter tout son matériel, c'est d'ailleurs pour sa qu'il se dirigea vers la cheminée, pris de la poudre de cheminette et cria :

\- _Chemin de Traverse !_

Il réapparu non pas dans la grande avenue mais dans une pièce noire, où il eu même du mal à distinguer les murs à cause de l'obscurité. Où qu'il soit, il n'était pas au chemin de Traverse. Il aperçut une silhouette se dessiner devant lui et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer sa baguette, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas.

\- Inutile de chercher, vous ne la trouverez pas, dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal petit Potter, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Et je m'appelle Kevin, et tu entendra parler de moi plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amener ici ?

\- Passe un message à Albus Dumbledore, dit lui que Harry est revenu, et qu'il compte bien se venger.

\- Quoi ? Qui est Harry ?

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu n'aura qu'à lui demander, et fait passer le message, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelques choses à tes amis.

\- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se retrouva sur la grande avenue du chemin de Traverse, où Dumbledore et un bonne dizaine de membre de l'Ordre semblait le chercher. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent aperçu, le directeur se précipita sur lui et lui demanda se qui allait.

\- Je… Professeur, il y avait un homme, il m'a dit de vous transmettre un message.

\- Et qu'a t'il dit ?

\- Il a dit : _Harry est revenu, et il compte bien se venger. _Ça veut dire quoi ? Il m'a dit que vous le saviez.

Le visage de Dumbledore était devenu si pale qu'il en aurait fait baver d'envie Voldemort. On aurait pu croire avoir affaire à un mort s'il ne tenait pas encore debout.

\- Tous va bien Albus ? Demanda Minerva McGonnagal.

Le directeur ne repondit pas, se contentant de grommeler des choses imperceptibles dans sa barbe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière d'un large hbureau, son visage exprimant toujours la pâleur de tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait penser que ce que disait le Survivant était vrai. Serait il possible qu'Harry soit toujours en vie, LE Harry qu'il avait faillit tué 16 ans auparavant.

L'homme qui l'avait sauvé l'avait-il élevé ? Comment savait-il que c'était lui ? Tellement de questions bousculées l'esprit du vieil homme. Oui, Dumbledore avait voulu le tuer, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, la prophétie le disait.

La prophétie.

C'est à cause de cet prophétie qu'il avait du prendre toute ces décisions, cette maudite prophétie. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle vient de s'accentuer avec les mots : _il compte bien se venger._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était installé à son bureau, une plume dans la main et un parchemin vierge devant lui. Il réfléchissait à comment formuler la lettre qu'il devait rédiger :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je cherche actuellement à passer mes ASPIC pour trouver un emploi, ayant eu vent de la prestigieuse école que vous diriger, je me demander si vous pouviez m'accueillir a Poudlard pour ma septième année._

_Mes Salutations distingués, Alexander Parker._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. On se retrouve la prochaine fois.

Réponse au REVIEWS :

Un gros merci pour tous c'est commentaire qui font très plaisir.

Alexander.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous fait bien évidemment le blabla habituel :

Disclaimer : Tout est à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui sort de mon entière imagination.

Genre : Aventure

Rating : T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore lut la lettre envoyée par le dénommé Parker. Elle était trop bien formulée pour venir d'un simple étudiant et cela intrigué beaucoup le vieil homme. Mais Dumbledore avait l'impression que ce n'était même pas dissimulé, comme si on voulait jouer avec lui, et il détestait cela.

Il finit par accepter la demande du jeune homme se disant que rien ne pouvait arriver, et il ne savai pas combien il avait tord.

Fumseck cria un chant mélodieux depuis son perchoir, le phénix était agité depuis que Dumbledore avait reçu la lettre et cela étonnait grandement Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry fonça sur le mur qui séparait les voix neuf et dix avant de réapparaître devant la voix 9 3/4. Kevin, qui lui ferait office de père, se tenait à ses côté. Il enjamba la marche et entra dans le train, sans un regard en arrière.

Il pris le compartiment 45 car il savait que le « trio d'or » venait si installer à chaque fois, et pourrais donc commencer sa mission.

Le destin lui donna raison car, vingt minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrît pour laisser passer trois tête, une noire, une rousse et une brune.

Celui qu'il identifia comme Liam Potter lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de dire :

\- C'est notre compartiment, dégage !

Harry ne bougea pas et se remit à lire la Gazette qu'il avait acheter ce matin.

\- T'est sourd ou quoi ?!

\- Non.

\- Alors dégage !

\- Non.

\- Et en plus jtais jamais vu !

\- Je suis nouveau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry sortit le premier du train et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les calèches. Il monta dans la première avant d'être rejoins par une fille blonde et une fille aux cheveux noirs.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Lavande Brown et elle c'est Cho Chang. T'est nouveau ?

\- Oui, Alexander Parker.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Alexander.

Harry rigola intérieurement en pensant au châtiment qu'aurait pu avoir Lavande si elle avait su qu'elle avait appelé le célèbre Prince par son prénom, faux prénom certe, mais prénom quand même !

Harry attendait à présent derrière les portes de la grande Salle, son tour d'être reparti approché à grand pas. Non pas qu'il était stressé, mais le faites de devoir jouer le jeu devant un homme comme Dumbledore était assez dur.

Le moment fatidique arriva finalement lorsque Dumbledore annonça :

\- Maintenant j'aimerais vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, il entrera directement en septième année, il s'appelle Alexander Parker !

Harry entra dans la grande salle d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta devant le tabouret sur lequel il s'assit quelques secondes plus tard. Minerva McGonnagal posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Hum, intéressant, vous êtes intelligent et aussi incroyablement rusé, je vois aussi du courage et de la loyauté envers les personnes que vous connaissez, tu ne me facilite pas la tâche jeune Potter._

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ce nom ne signifie plus rien pour moi._

_Bien, si tu insiste, alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Pas à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ne te servirait pas non plus, reste à dire : Griffondor ou Serpentard ? Je pense que je dirais… non je dirais plutôt…_

Cela faisait cinq minutes déjà qu'il était sous le Choixpeau lorsque celui-ci se décida enfin : (réponse dans le prochain chapitre, ne suis-je pas méchant(e))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore regarda, comme toute les autres personnes de la grande salle, entrer le jeune Alexander Parker. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et Minerva McGonnagal plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Le chapeau s'écria :

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
